


Fuck it Mary is masturbating again

by MaryGooreWhore



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom, Mary Goore smut, gender neutral - Fandom, repugnant, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGooreWhore/pseuds/MaryGooreWhore
Summary: Mary gets caught masturbating with a vibrator but doesn’t realize.
Relationships: Mary Goore and reader
Kudos: 28





	Fuck it Mary is masturbating again

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is shitty but the rest is also shitty.

“We’re cutting hours for the week. You wanna go home early?” Your head shot up and saw that they were talking to you, “please” you say, jumping at the opportunity to get out of your uniform and kick it in some pjs with Mary, watching horror flicks and maybe catch a bubble bath before bed.

You clock out and head out the door, thinking of telling Mary but deciding against it, “a little surprise!” You say to yourself, getting in the car and starting it.

You drop by the little movie rental shop on the way home grabbing a copy of Dracula and some snacks, “oh fuck he’s gonna love that” you say, picking up the box of fruit gushers and putting them on the counter thinking about how he will definitely pretend to be a vampire by putting them on his “fangs” and crushing down. You finish your transaction and head back on your way.

You make your way up to the door and unlock it quietly, not sure if Mary is asleep or not.   
Walking in you don’t see him on the couch.  
You lay your things down and walk over to the bedroom, peaking in through the crack of the door. 

Before you open the door you see him, splayed on the bed with your shared vibrator inside of himself, “oh fuck” he moans out as he pushes it in deep. You feel a small flame ignite in the pit of your stomach, digging your nails into the doorframe quietly.

You begin to take in how he looks laying there.   
He’s got one leg propped up and the other straight out as he pushes the toy in and out of himself over and over, his hard cock standing straight up in the air, untouched but noticeably leaking precum onto his stomach and shirt. His arm laid over his eyes as he lets his imagination run wild, taking a break in the devils playground of lust. 

He grunts out as he turns the vibrations up a little more, grinding down on to the toy as his hips thrust up into the great nothingness above him, “oh fuck, Y/N” he moans out and you smile to yourself, happy to know that he’s picturing you as he’s fucking himself into oblivion, “go on, baby” you think, biting your lip and digging your finger nails deeper into the painted wood of the doorway.

You open the door just enough stick your head in and get a better look, seeing his arm fly out beside him, long fingers curling into the sheets as the toy hits just the right spot, you look back down seeing it disappear deep inside of him again and he begins to rock against it right where it’s at. “Come on, fuck” he grunts out, wrapping his fingers around his neglected cock and stroking fast.

Just as he’s about to cum, you hear a crash in the kitchen and Mary’s head shoots up, “goddamn it, Gizmo” you say and open the door the rest of the way, flipping the cat the middle finger and walking into the bedroom.

“Fuck! How long have you been there?” He asks, hand not leaving his cock, “doesn’t matter, keep going” you say and lean down on the bed next to him, planting a kiss to his neck and sucking hard on the spot you know drives him wild. 

“please! I’m gonna-ah, ah, cum fuck fuck fuck!” he moans as you graze your teeth over his skin, “so do it” you whisper and sit back watching him thrust up into his fist, and still fucking himself on the toy. 

You put your hand in his hair and yank it and that’s all it takes, he moans out loudly, hips sputtering as white ropes fall from his body and onto his shirt, His eyes clenched shut and jaw falling open as his chest heaves heavy breaths, “Good boy, shh” you say, stroking his cheek and leaning down to kiss him again, reaching between his legs to kick the vibrator up to the highest speed and he yelps below you when you thrust it in and out a couple more times.

He grips your arm “stop! Fuck!” He yells as his cock kicks one more time, you laugh and take the toy out, placing it next to him. 

“So when do I get my turn?”


End file.
